bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Varia
The Varia are a para-military group that uses Dying Will Flames. They serve the Vongola Famiglia, a powerful, though thankfully benevolent intergalactic Mafia Family, and largely specialize in assassination. Leaders Xanxus T he current leader of Varia and a Sky Flame user, Xanxus is angry. Very, very angry. Almost constantly, almost 24/7, 365. He uses the Flame of Wrath, a Sky Flame that is very similar to a Storm Flame in how destructive it is. His favorite food is steak, and his hobbies are tinkering around with and creating custom firearms. Xanxus is very power-hungry, and constantly seeks to add to his own power. Though, a large part of this motivation comes from a desire to protect and give peace to those weaker than himself - Just don't expect Xanxus to admit it anytime in the foreseeable future. Additionally, as has recently been seen, Xanxus is an excessively spoiled individual who can throw massive tantrums when his wants aren't satisfied. Lastly, his preferred weapons are the "X Guns" - A pair of pistols that channel his deadly Flame of Wrath into deadly blasts. Superbia Squalo Very, very irritable and angry, as well as rightfully prideful in his combat capabilities, Squalo is Xanxus' ever-devoted, reliable right-hand man. He assumes the role of the Varia's Rain Flame user and deadly swordsmanship specialist. He's actually the one who defeated and killed the previous leader of Varia, but gladly gave up the position to Xanxus. As well, Squalo's right arm is mechanical, with an attachable blade he uses to fight with. Tends to say/yell "Voi" ("You" in Italian) a lot. Levi A huge man, very quiet, Levi - Short for 'Leviathan' - Is utterly devoted to Xanxus and each of his goals. He is the Varia's Lightning Flame user, and keeps several umbrellas strapped onto his back on a sort of harness. Perhaps due to this loyalty, he has the highest mission success rate out of all the other Varia members - Even Squalo. He's also regularly referred to as an idiot by Belphegor and Fran, but seems quite calm and reasonable compared to these two. The umbrellas strapped to his back seem to channel his Lightning Flames, but the exact method is unknown. Lussuria A man flamboyant, constantly, gratingly upbeat, and protective of his fellow Varia like a mother hen, Lussuria is the Varia's martial arts expert and Sun Flame user. He seems to specialize in muay thai, and is exceptionally well-muscled. He's unstoppably chipper and optimistic, and is probably the most friendly of all the Varia's top-ranked six. He has a metal plate strapped to his left knee in order to add power to his strikes. Belphegor Arrogant and sadistic, Belphegor is the Crown Prince of an unknown empire and the Varia's Storm Flame user. Specializing in throwing knives, Belphegor is constantly trying to push Fran around. However, he is brilliantly intelligent, nearly to a genius level. Seemingly unstable to a certain extent, Belphegor is easy to anger and is quite childish in the way he reacts to not getting his exact way; he also happened to be the youngest member until Fran joined. Finally, Belphegor has a unique laugh: "Ushishishi!" Fran Sarcastic, quiet, emotionless, and frankly cold, Fran is the Varia's Mist Flame user and illusions specialist. He's forced to wear the squishy frog helmet in remembrance of a past Varia member - Leading to Belphegor's nicknames for him, i.e., 'Froggy' or 'Toad'. Fran possesses a special Dying Will Ring: Wrought of silver, it bears a carved, bold "666" in the top, and is apparently called the "Sei-Sei-Sei." While specific details are unknown, this one Ring unleashed enough of Fran's Mist Flames to counter three opposing items. It seems that Fran has some ability or physical condition that renders him unable to feel pain. He appears to have a crush on Chrome Dokuro, though he denies this anytime it's brought up. Lastly, Fran has shown himself as being capable of breaking the Fourth Wall. Other Members *'Bester:' The Ligre di Cielo, or Sky Liger, Bester is Xanxus's Sky Box Weapon. Essentially, he's a sizeable predatory cat, whitefurred with black stripes, an orange mane of Sky Flames, and a sphere of Sky Flames the size of a tennis ball on the end of tail. In contrast with his master's combative, aggressive nature and foul temper, Bester has a mild, pleasant disposition and is very calm. He's been called an "over-sized kitten" by Xanxus, and is essentially just that; taking great pleasure in cuddling with others and frolicking. *'Tyr:' The deceased former leader of the Varia - Killed by Superbia Squalo, though succeeded by Xanxus - Tyr was a one-armed swordsman of such a high level that he sparred with Juracule Mihawk before his injury, and even after the injury, was still fully capable of leading the Varia in battle. However, when a disobedient, malicious Storm Guardian under his command murdered several Irumok women and children without provocation, Tyr gruesomely killed him, and went to the Irumok village personally; there, he got on his knees and begged forgiveness, as he felt that he had failed as a commander due to his subordinate causing such bloodshed. This incident is why Blegnekk still distrusts the Varia. Trivia *The Varia leaders have a member for all of the Dying Will Flames except for the Cloud Flame. *While not often seen, the Varia possess a huge number of troops serving them. Category:Organizations